


Happy Birthday, Bolin

by notbrianna



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Birthday Presents, M/M, fretting over gift-giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbrianna/pseuds/notbrianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iroh buys Bolin a birthday present--well, he tries to anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Bolin

The first store that Iroh went to buy Bolin a present for his birthday – a stationary shop – being closed didn’t bother Iroh all that much. Bolin’s not much for writing letters, after all. Very little of what Bolin said and did made Iroh think that a bookstore would be rife with potential gifts. The music store was similarly out of the question. They hadn’t been together long enough for Iroh to feel comfortable getting clothes (what would he even buy? What if it didn't fit?). Mako (and Pabu) would have his head if he bought Bolin a pet, so that was a no-go. Iroh didn’t know the first thing about Pro-Bending, so buying equipment would probably be a bad idea. Buying house ware was more intimate than Iroh was comfortable with and gift certificates felt impersonal.

In the end, Iroh spent so much time dithering over what to buy that he ended up having nothing to give but a kiss.


End file.
